


Auras

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-03
Updated: 2007-11-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: A request from LJ for my 2007 NaNoWriMo. ZukoTy Lee and the prompt was 'auras.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was from my drabbles from NaNoWriMo '07. The prompt was Ty Lee/Zuko and 'auras.' During that Fire Nation beach episode.

Zuko stood outside of the beach outside, not wanting to sleep. He felt too restless and did not want to wake up Mai.

"Zuko?"

Zuko looked up to see Ty Lee come out of the shadows. "What do you want?"

Ty Lee bit her lip. "I... I wasn't sure if you knew, but your aura... It's strange..."

Zuko laughed. "Really? And I thought I was hiding it well." he said with sarcasm.

Ty Lee’s face hardened a bit. “You know, if you keep acting this way, the bright, beautiful part of your aura will become so dark and dingy that you won't be able to be happy or lov-”

"Why is it any of your concern?" he said angrily as he stalked towards her, "You're not my sister, not that she'd care, and you're not my girlfriend, so why do you care?!"

Ty Lee shirked back a bit before pushing him forward. "I'm your friend! At least, I would hope we are! I'm not just Azula's and Mai's friend you know..." Ty Lee said with conviction.

Zuko looked at Ty Lee for a moment, and his face softened a bit. "Why do you want to be friends with me...?" he asked softly.

Ty Lee smiled. "Because I think your aura will glow bright one day, and you'll make everyone around you very happy," she said as she quickly hugged him. "Good night, Zuko."

Zuko watched, stunned, as Ty Lee flipped into the rafters and slipped back into the house through an open window. A small smile came to his lips. "I wish she was right..." he whispered into the night.


End file.
